Silver Soldier
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho a mentally unstable, ex-US Special Force Squadron Leader, now living a life away from everything he knew in the far end of an isolated part of China in a temple with some Monks, lost in his own misery of being the last of his team from the Viet-US with no friends... please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Taisho a mentally unstable, ex-US Special Force Squadron Leader, now living a life away from everything he knew in the far end of an isolated part of China in a temple with some Monks, lost in his own misery of being the last of his team with no friends or family except for a half brother who he doesn't like. Now after the end of the Viet-US war 35 years ago Inuyasha is once again called in…

Chapter1: Time to dig up the past.

It was the mid of monsoon as the little Sun light rouse slowly in Shyne Jan, a poorly populated vast forested region of China. The people of Shyne Jan are said to be the ones that want a fresh start from the old life they knew. Here, both Humans and animals have equal part in daily life. They live like a small big family. Here there is no prejudice between the two kinds.

The total population of this small town was only one hundred. And in that nineteen families and the rest are peaceful human Buddhist Monks who reside in an ancient temple. There are hardly any visitors in Shyne Jan due to it being a primitive landscape, infested with wild animals and a lot of forest.

There are hardly any decent roads to Shyne Jan as no one visits the place. But that's going to change today…. An Army Hummer with loud music from its media player was making its way through the muddy broken road which used to be a concrete road to Shyne Jan.

The person driving the vehicle was a lean man in a tight brown army tee shirt with sleeves in his twenties. The shirt showed the outline of his well built body. He had an aviator shades on. He was fair in color with black hair which was held up by a small pony tail and the most noticeable thing was a small string of beads wrapped around his right hand which was on the steering wheel.

On his side was an exotic looking woman who seemed to be around the same age as that of the man, she has long black hair tied into a high pony tail, but she was fully geared to the tooth. Only the skin of her face, excluding her eye region which was also covered by an aviators shade was visible and she had an ear piece on. From the little skin exposed one could make out that she also had fair skin. Her figure wasn't clear from all the gears though. But her face held a serious expression and she held an M16A4 assault rifle unlike the male who had a small smile…

And on the back seat of the Military vehicle was a girl who was looking in her early twenties with pale skin and a partially armored body with only her body armor, an M4 assault rifle and an ear piece attached to her ear. But unlike her companions she didn't have any shades. Her eyes were closed and her hands holding the rifle.

Suddenly the other woman in the front seat turned her head back and spoke. "Heads up Kagome… we are there…." This caused the said woman in the back seat to open her eyes and thereby revealing the view of large beautiful blue eyes…. Her tongue licked her dry light pink lips. "I know… I can sense him…" Kagome said with a sudden nervousness. Seeing this the older woman comforted… "Kagome… don't worry…. We are always there watching your back….. and I don't think he is foolish enough to attack a group of soldiers belonging to the US Special Forces." She said. "My dear Sango…. Why must you always get to violent methods? And please let me do all the talking…. Besides we are not here to attack him…." The man said without taking his eyes of the road… or what is left of it. "Miroku we are dealing with a mentally unstable demon….." the woman identified as Sango pointed out. "Correction…. Half-demon, and he isn't mentally unstable… I mean all soldiers show their own feelings in a different way…." Miroku pointed out countering Sango. "Like you being a pervert?" Sango questioned to which Kagome giggled.

"Ahh you wound me my love…" Miroku said in a fake hurt voice. The mp3 has already gone off (Sango sticking the base of the gun into the mp3 player) and finally after five hour of continuous driving the trio saw smoke… which meant settlement. They also managed to make out a huge stone temple with a lot of stairs.

At the village of Shyne Jan….

Chinese-

"Tian…. Did you get the plants Monk Mi asked?" an old woman around the age of seventy asked a youth who looked around in his late teenage years. "No." he answered and walked away with his plough to the small paddy field. "Why not?" The lady asked. "Priestess Kaede… Why must we help those old fools…. Besides they are not even monks… they let that filthy demon stay within the temple." The priestess Kaede bonked the boy with her bows end to which Tian protested. "Tian… you better start respecting him. After all he protects us all. Remember who brought the medicine and who taught you young men how to fight? I think you are the only person who doesn't like Lord In-" She was cut off by the loud roar of the engine of the military Hummer.

The whole village was looking at the vehicle which was the first one to come after a long time period of twelve years… the chicken flew out of the vehicles path as it jumped out of each puddle like a horse. It stopped in front of the village priestess and the boy. Out came the three soldiers with arms. By now the small village has gathered a crowd around the vehicle and the priestess. Some men readied themselves with axes and sticks.

Miroku was the only one without any rifle or weapon in hand….except for the one in his pants pouch. He removed his shades to reveal purple orbs. He then held out his hand and brought forth a nervous smile on his face and spoke in Chinese. " My name is Miroku, Don't worry… we are not here for trouble… we are looking for a guy from the army…." Kaede was the first to come forth. "Hello my name is Kaede, I am the village priestess. Welcome to Shyne Jan." Kaede gave a formal welcome and motioned the villagers to do the same. While some did the others were either just staring or going back and continuing their work.

Kaede turned to the girls and her old eyes brightened when she saw Kagome. "My my another priestess? I never thought of a day like this in my life!" Kagome gave a warm smile and went towards Kaede and looked over to Miroku for translation to which Miroku was about to speak when Kaede beat him to it.

Normal Language: English

"You don't have to be worked up for what I said…. I speak English very well, and I said it was nice to know there are other priestess in the world." Kaede said with a warm smile with a toothless upper jaw. "I am Kagome Higurashi. It is an honor to meet you Lady Kaede." Kagome addressed herself modestly with a quick bow. "Oh the honors all mine Lady Kagome…" Kaede said and turned toward the other lady with them who was somewhat feeling left out. "And who might you be mi Lady?" Kaede asked.

Sango still had her shades and had the same serious look which gave off her wild nature. Miroku was having trouble controlling his dirty thoughts from getting the best out of him. Sango pushed her shades up on to her head. "Capt Sango Tiajiya from US Special Forces." Sango said rather roughly to the old woman. This was how Sango usually acted to anyone except Kagome, since she was more like a family than a coworker.

Soon enough Kaede lead the three soldiers to her hut and asked "Who did you say you were looking for?" Miroku sipped in his tea and said. A Colonel from the Green Berets….. he was rumored to be staying in this particular village for a few years." Miroku explained. "He has silver hair.." Kagome piped in. "I don't know anyone with silver hair… how old is he?" Kaede asked. "He's seven hundred year old half demon." Sango stated dryly before getting up and leaving the hut with her rifle. Miroku followed her out calling her back.

"I am sorry for Sango… she had a really bad history with demons…. Her mother was raped and hung on a tree when she was five and her father and rest of the family was killed by her brother who was under a demons spell….. the only relative she has is her brother who is still under the mental depression." Kagome explained. Kaede sighed in sadness and made a small prayer.

"If what your friend said was right… then I know who you are talking about…. And I don't think he appreciates any visitors….." Kaede said sighing tiredly. "Please you have to help us the matter at hand is very important." Kagome implied. "I am sorry child… but even if I wanted to help you I can't… the thing is no one knows where he is…." Kaede said while she sipped in her tea.

"Oh well… We have to find him one way or the other….. do you know where I can find him? I mean any usual spots?" Kagome asked with a little determination in her eyes. "Hmmm…. Come to think of it…. As a matter of fact there is one place he usually go for hunting boar… but…." Kaede trailed off. "But what?" Kagome asked confusedly. "That place is the sacred grounds of Princess Ri… only the ones that are invited can enter the land….." Kaede finished. "So… it is practically impossible to go there…." She added.

"Wait who's this Princess Ri?" Kagome asked. The old woman's wrinkled face held a sad expression. "She was the last of the Tiger Demon Tribe who used to protect this village when I was just a toddler…" Kaede said with a sad tone. "Why can't we go there?" Kagome asked as she put her tea cup down to pay more attention towards what the old lady was saying.

"You see… The Tigress was betrayed by a monk… so her spirit doesn't allow any human's enter her grounds…. Even though we still try to make peace with her by offering a part of our yield every year…." Kaede answered. Again Kagome was losing hope. If their target was still in the army, they could have tracked him down. But having no connection from him for over thirty-five years makes it quiet difficult. Suddenly Kaede pointed out. "Of course Tonight is the new moon… he usually visits the temple region to meditate…" She said. "Yes!" Kagome jumped excitedly but quickly regained composure and bowed to the elder woman and got out. She was exposed to the sight of an unconscious Miroku with a fuming Sango standing on top of him.

Kagome came close cautiously and asked. "What happened to him?" the angry girl got off from the soldier and said. "He was hitting on the village girls…" Kagome sighed at her friends violent method's to subdue Miroku.

It was past dusk as the US troops saw the last of the little rays of the sun go away… and to worsen the mission it started to pour lightly. "Well guys… no use in waiting any more.."Miroku said as he got out of the car leaving his rifle in it. "What are you doing? Take the damn gun!" Sango ordered as she got out with her M16. "Na-ah My dear Sango… we are going to talk him into this… not drag him to it… besides… we are not dealing with a human here…. And I highly doubt he will have any trouble fighting of us three if he had done an entire war…." Miroku pointed out to which Sango sighed in frustration. "Fine! Be that way but I am still taking mine…" Sango said walking towards the long stairs which leads to the Temple.

Miroku wanted to protest but knew better then to anger his demon hating friend. Kagome sighed. 'this ain't gonna look god at all….' She thought and started following her friend. "Oh well…" Miroku sighed tiredly before following the two armed beauties.

It took them about ten minutes even after running half way across. As they saw the lights from the Temple they ran a little more to get out of the rain. They came under the shade of the temple drenched from the rain water. Miroku saw a huge wooden door and walked towards it to knock on it. But just before he could touch the door…. It opened to reveal a bald man in yellow robes and prayer beads wrapped around his hands much like Miroku's. Miroku bowed along with Kagome who came from behind while Sango just looked over the scene curiously.

"Come in, it is cold out here…" The monk strangely spoke pure English like Kaede. 'What is this? Educationally advanced village?' Sango thought seeing how the most unexpected people were doing the most unexpected things. "Thank you.."Kagome said as she was the first to go in followed by Miroku and finally a still suspicious Sango. The Monk closed the door behind him and led them through the corridor.

Sango noticed Kagome coming behind and holding her M4 tightly. "Why are you so tensed Kagome?" Sango asked with concern evident in her voice. "That aura…. Its somewhere near to this Temple… its kind of suffocating me…" Kagome replied. "I cant sense anything… but if you say so… then we have to be extra careful… and besides isn't it a bit suspicious for the monk to allow weapons in the temple?" Sango whispered to Kagome who nodded in agreement. "Yep… this place is giving me the creepy feeling of an ambush…" Miroku joined the whisper.

"Oh now you are saying that? I told you to bring the weapon didn't i?" Sango accused. Miroku slumped his head with a tired sigh. For a Buddhist Temple, this was big…. But soon enough the Monk stopped in front of a large door and turned back and spoke. "Remove your footwear and enter" With that the Monk left to another path and disappeared before even the troop could say anything..

"Now what?" Sango asked looking at Miroku. "Umm guys… I can't sense his presence anymore…" Kagome trailed off. "What?" Sango snapped. "I can't sense anything…." Kagome clarified. "Then I guess our best shot is in there…"Miroku said pointing at the wooden door. They opened the door slowly and saw that it was a very large hall and the only source of light was the lone candle in front of the Buddha's statue in the far end of the room.

Kagome and Sango were holding their rifles in the offensive stand in case something happened. The flash lights in the rifles were turned on. Soon enough the three were looking at the painting on the wall with help of their torches that they didn't hear he door close and someone standing behind.

"Are'ya done sight seein'?" A rough male voice asked from behind which caused Sango to turn around and fire at the new comer. "Sango Kagome NO!" yelled Miroku, but was too late. Kagome was also firing at the new comer, but to no avail missed. The bullets pierced holes in the wooden door. "Oi wench! Stop blastin everythin up! It took me a major deal of time to fix that door!" The voice said from the side, up close to Sango who would have shot again, if not for the missing rifle.

Molten gold pierced ocean blue. Kagome knew she had a gun poised at her chest. The soldiers were now able to make out their attacker… or target. He had fair skin… if not tan. A rosary with fangs around his neck and long silver hai that went up to his back, but the most notable thing Kagome noticed was his golden orbs and a pair of… 'Are those dog ears?' Kagome thought.

Seeing the whole party immobilized the new comer spoke. "So we have an understanding?" to which everyone nodded. "Good.. now we don't need guns here… do we?" he asked before taking the guns and making Kagome and Sango strip of their gears and to be left only in the tee shirt an forest camo cargo pants. He then put the guns somewhere in the darkness after turning their flash lights off, of course.

"Now… follow me…"He said gruffly and showed he the way out from the dark room to a well lighted room. The trio could now clearly see the other man who had his silver hair freely flowing down till his butt and was in a ragged cargo pants and a village tee shirt. He didn't seem to be armed except for the razor sharp claws… Kagome unlike the other was having trouble keeping her eyes on the new comers face as it drifted of to his well built body… soon enough she was blushing like a tomato…

Miroku was the first one to break out of the trance. "umm..*cough* it's an honor to meet you.. umm Colonel Taisho" he said with slight nervousness as he stood in attention. "I am Capt Miroku Hoshi of the US Special Forces!" Miroku quickly added before turning back and pointing at Sang and saying. "This is my associate Capt Sango Tiajiya from the same division…." At the mention of her name Sango just 'humfed' while folding her hand. "….and this is-" Miroku was cut off by Kagome. "I am Special Agent Kagome Higurashi from the CIA." Kagome extended her arm forward with a warm smile only to be turned down as Colonel Taisho simply turned back and started walking towards a small table nearby and took a small bottle of water and drank.

"I am not coming back if you came for that…" Col Taisho said, as he wiped of the drops of water from his chin with the back of his hands as he walked towards a small drawer and pulled out a three blankets and threw it at the group, who gladly caught it and wrapped it around themselves.

"Sir your country needs you…" Miroku implied. "That ain't my country anymore!" Taisho stated coldly. "Sir you just have to track something for us…" Kagome piped in. "What am I a dog?" Taisho asked. "Yes.." Sango said harshly to which Taisho turned towards her with a scowl which Sango shot back. "Sango please…" Kagome whispered pleadingly. 'This is not the time for that…' Kagome mentally added.

"My word is final. Now I will let you stay here for the night but leave this village tomorrow." Taisho ordered and was about to exit the room when the Miroku called him. "Sir there is something that was given to me to give you…." Miroku said as he searched his cargo pants pockets and volla a semi soaked letter. He handed it over to Taisho who simply took it and exited the room without a word.

"That didn't go well…" Kagome sighed. 'why does the hotties has to be the jerks too…' she mentally cursed before plopping down the corner and trying to get some sleep. Sango was still in a sour mood and she sat next to Kagome and shot a glare to Miroku which said ~come within five feet and I will castrate you~ to which Miroku stayed at the far end corner of the room. Nothing was going in Miroku's way…. They had a lose mission. An arrogant Colonel who isn't a colonel and the night had heavy rain which made it chilly and he had no partner… "definitely not the best day for me…" Miroku mumbled before falling into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile outside, on the balcony of the Temple where we could see the rain and the forest Taisho sitting in Indian style in the shade looking out. One might think he won't be able to see…. But in reality he could see everything in High Definition. Right now he was deep in thought though... Memories of his past was swarming in bits and pieces.

Memory lane…..

"Sir Orders!" a black haired American boy in military gear was in front of a fully geared Taisho in a forest camp. Then the scene slowly gets replaced by another. In this Taisho was standing in the battle zone engaged in fire fight. Then it again replaces to one where he sees his comrade getting beheaded as Taisho himself was laying in his own blood, his silver hair painted red, his arms broken and so on while his radio was receiving message. "Raven one! Come in! This is Vulture Eight! What is your position? I repeat What is your position?..."

Then came another scene where Taisho was in a wheelchair as he was in a cemetery watching his Teams remains getting buried away, then another scene where his demon blood was taking too long to heal his wounds and the government asking him to volunteer for an experiment, then another scene where he was subjected to a large amount of pain as part of the experiment…

And finally he himself goes against an army of Viets, before being called back by his superiors to fire Agent Orange. And then being court marshaled for disobeying orders and attacking a prison camp. And finally canceled out from his own office.

Memory lane end**

Taisho sighed as he leaned back against the stone wall. That's when he remembered the letter from that kid. He took it out of his pants pocket and opened it to read it.

This was what the letter said.

Dear Inuyasha (Raven: 1)

Long time no word right kid? Anyway I figured you will still be there in China where I showed you the perfect get away spot. After your departure things started to fall off around here. The whole Vietnam division was terminated from job and existence. You are the only one left Yash… and the Pentagon wanted you too, not to kill but to test and make copies of you… they nearly found out about that experiment going right for you…. But don't sweat it… I did the necessary arrangements to delete thos files about the test…. So you are practically safe…. For now… you see I made your files into a mess so that the big boys won't find it but last month some rival agency has found out about your exsistance… but they don't know much about you…. But you have to make an appearance pronto!

But the main reason is…. You know the lab that you were tested on right? Well they have been trying to develop another serum like yours lately… but the person volunteered was a human….. his name is Luke Onigumo…. He was a corporal… in the lab he was subjected to gamma radiation while having the serum inside… the same test as yours…. But the results were unstable….. Onigumo's body dissolved into an acidic goo like structure. He got out of the lab after dissolving the workers… he's on the rampage now… and he is conscious… right now as we speak he is destroying military lab facilities… and Jonathan…. He was sent to subdue Onigumo…. But got … killed… I hope you will help us… your best friend and partner in everything…. Well except sex…

General Bruce Smith.

Inuyasha read the whole letter once again before getting up and gong towards the head Monks room. He knocked the door three times and waited for an answer.

Chinese language..

"Come in." the voice of the old monk spoke. Inuyasha slid the shoji screen and entered room. "What is it my friend?" the old Monk asked. "It's time for me to head back…" Inuyasha said with a tired sigh as he sat down next to the Monk looking at the statue of Buddha. "You have to do what you must do… even I can sense the great evil that is taking the lives of innocents as we speak…. You must go…" the monk said as he was still in his meditating posture in the lotus position.

Inuyasha nodded and got up. "And remember Lord Inuyasha from whose bloodline you come from… and remember…. Non violence means destroying violence…. To attain that feet you can be violent…." The monk added. "Thank you Monk Mi.." Inuyasha said in his mind as he walked out, ready for the war…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it. How do you like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Departure to the past.

The next morning wasn't that good either. The wind was cold, rain clouds, dull sunlight and worst of all it was very moist throughout the region...but this is how the usual weather in Shyshen. Farmers were ploughing to make path for the previous days rain water to exit their respective fields. You might wonder why there were no birds mentioned ? It's because there aren't much to see in this part. But things up the temple were different... Miroku was stretching out in front of the temple. "Man... Am I going soft?" he muttered to himself as the cracking sound came from the stretching parts of his body.  
Soon enough Sango came out with a traditional cup containing some tea; the monk's in the temple were kind enough to lend them food in the morning and some adjustments for morning facilities.

"Good morning Sango!" Miroku greeted as he stood straight from his exercise position and walked up to Sango, who was in a more positive mood compared to the day before. "Good morning" Sango greeted him back with a small smile which took Miroku of guard. Just then a monk came out. "if you are ready to eat, breakfast is ready." the monk announced in English with a small smile through his old wrinkled face. "That is very kind of you sir..." Miroku said with a quick bow before following the monk inside. Sango looked around for a while before making her way inside.

The food wasn't much. Just some rice and pickles but still the trio was grateful of what they got. Miroku was cleaning his face as they were ready to leave. Sango took back hers and Kagome's weapons from the room they lost it (with the help of a monk…). They knew that the Half demon wasn't going to tag along… so they have to return and report.

The said half demon was silently observing them from the side as Miroku, Sango and Kagome made their way out of the Temple and down the stairs towards their car. 'oh.. I am going to regret this…' Inuyasha thought as he followed them silently to the car. The only possession he was carrying with himself was a ragged bag which was hung over his shoulder.

On reaching the village downstairs the trio was greeted by Kaede. "I presume everything went well?" She enquired while giving out a radiant smile with her wrinkled face. "Uhh no Lady Kaede… it was the most inevitable result that we thought…." Kagome drifted off sadly. "I thought you came here to take Lord Inuyasha with you?" Kaede enquired again. "That is correct…" Sang spoke in a well composed voice. "Then why are you sad?" Kaede asked. "It's because Inuyasha doesn't wish to help us-" Miroku, who remained quiet trying to clear the fussy feeling spoke up only to be cut off by a gruffly voice from behind. "I am thinking that I have made a stupid decision now?" the owner of the voice was Inuyasha, who had been getting very much annoyed due to the ignorant humans.

Although if Inuyasha hadn't compressed his demonic aura the two holy people in the group would have found him within seconds, although the raven haired girl seemed to be a little cautious. 'Hmmmm Maybe she is more than just a fancy cove page?' Inuyasha thought as he watched the somewhat surprised expression of the trio.

"Sir?" Kagome being the first one to recover from the initial shock asked as she saw the demon infront of her. And for the first time she saw the demon… no God before her. Her previous assumption of him being lightly tan was correct. He was wearing a cargo pants that strangely resembled a shady army camouflage. And his dog ears were still there along with his long silver hair. But when she looked at his cheeks, she was startled. There were two purple jagged marks, one on either side of his cheeks. And she knew what they meant. After all being trained for a miko all her life wasn't for nothing.

"Ahh! Quit staring! Its starting to get on my nerves!" Inuyasha grumbled out. The trio were actually staring at the demon weirdly. 'What the heck is he doing?' Sango thought. 'Phew! No need for any worries with my Bose….' Miroku sighed in relief. 'oh God… this is not going to work…' Kagome thought as she looked between Inuyasha, who was grumbling something to Kaede and to Sango who was trying to point her gun at the silver god if not for Miroku's intervention.

15 minutes later….

"Kaede, I know you are not even half as old as me… but you also know that I am not that smart when it comes to choosing things and making decisions. But something in me tells me to do this…. So I will have to leave the village. Although you were always annoying from the time of your brathood… you helped me blend in here. And i…..ummm thank you." Inuyasha finished off with some trouble.

Kaede simply smiled knowing that this must be the first time Inuyasha must have confessed his sincere gratitude to someone and she was very happy that it was her. "Lord Inuyasha, as the humble village priestess of Shyshen, I give you my prayers on the path you chose. But remember, the end may not be as you hoped. Be safe." She said as she walked Inuyasha to the vehicle that was waiting for him.

Inuyasha watched as most of the villagers gathered around and bowed their heads in showing their gratitude of protecting the village. Some of the villagers seem to be crying. "Please don't leave us My Lord!" Many yelled but didn't get close to the demon still not wanting to know the result the demon will give.

That's when all of a sudden a small feline that was like a kitten if not for its twin tails and red eyes crawled up to Inuyasha's shoulder and liked his chin lightly before finding a ccomfortable spot between his neck. "No Kirara. Stay here!" he said to the small demon which didn't even bother to move. Inuyasha sighed defeatedly and walked to the car. He knew arguing with something that was raised by him and his ego is similar to a rock.

So he got inside the back seat of the Hummer and closed the door. "Lets go…" He said as Miroku started the engine and gave the lever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

I write it just to unleash my imaginations so bother me with anything in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Hunting past.

5, March 1968 out skirts of Hue, Thua Thien-Hue, Vietnam

"Sir? Sir? Are you Okay? Sir are you Okay?" A soldier in green asked Inuyasha who was crouching on the tattered forest, his dress and bullet proof vest seemingly in a tor-burnt condition. There were other foot soldiers holding M4's and M14's covering the small cleared area. "It's alright Coop. Just a bit dizzy. Order the troops to fall back. We are returning to base!" Inuyasha ordered while taking in heavy breaths. "You heard the man! Move! Go go go go!" the soldier identified as Coop ordered.

Inuyasha undid the straps on his head which was used mere moments, before to hold his helmet. He stood up slowly. After gaining full height, he took deep breaths to calm his raging body. the company slowly made its way through the forest holding their weapons in ready position in case if some brave Viet tends to bring a grenade or an ambush.

"Psst..Did you see that? The commander was blown away by that woman…. She used that grenade on herself too to bring it close to him…" one of the soldiers whispered to another one. "And yet… he is still walking…. What is he anyway?" The other added. "Will you shut the fuck up!" the duo's small talk was halted by the very man they were speaking of.

Under normal circumstances, Inuyasha would have only given lots of cow shit, but he's really not in a great mood today in fact he was not in a good mood for the past twelve years. But today was just frustrating, infuriatingly, dizzy and to round it off. A chick ran into him with a hidden hand grenade trying to kill him and herself, but sadly for the female who did this act did not realize he wasn't a human soldier and was turned to bits and pieces of burnt flesh.

But that wasn't the thing that made Inuyasha….so..so… Annoyed? It was the events that took place a few days ago. The Hue Massacre was the reason. For twenty eight days after the 31st of January 1968. The city of Hue was stained with bloods of innocents, not that the US army was doing the right things… but still… women, children, men and even infants were tortured to death or buried alive in the captured city. The reasons were simple. They came into contact with the Americans or they helped them in some way or they supported the no supporters of the new "Revolutionary government".

The estimated death rate was between 2,800 to 6000 done by the Viet Cong. In a war these kinds of things happen, you cant blame the opposite team for doing so. 'I mean… what if the dead people stood for us? It would have led to the Viet disadvantage. No matter how much it would have benefited us we would have done the same given the situation to us..' Inuyasha sighed while walking swiftly in front of the small group.

But the thing was, Inuyasha was blown into a death pit with hundreds of bodies… rotting bodies of men women and children. And….. he had to fight the battle with all the stink that abused his nose and the reddish white fluids of the dead that covered him. Overall… he was ready for a suicide. But after fighting fiercely for over a week for the lost city, they won. Although most of their aircrafts destroyed by the enemy and shortage of soldiers for aid was a major factor that made the odds against the U.S army.

At the base camp.

Injuries were mended as quickly as possible, so as to use the soldiers a second time to fight. Inuyasha only needed some cool water and ramen, something he picked up from the base in the making of noodles in the Asian countries. And he needed the thing even if its in a pit filled with monsters that couldn't be described by any language, he would get it. In normal cases soldiers are limited to certain items, but being the senior most and the final judge in these parts of the war he was able to get his desired item even if its not worth the standard military food that was provided for him.

Besides he was…"Sir the General's online and orders your presence immediately!" a soldier with the Captain stripes marched up and said. "Quit it J, you know I don't give a fuck if the fart wants to meet me." Inuyasha said to the captain who warily smiled at his senior's way of putting their Generals position in his negative records. "I know sir…" J said. J was a well built man with tan color and lots of scars in his face. He was a perfect soldier that Inuyasha assigned in his special team for conducting stealthy mission namely rescue missions. "Then why bother?" Inuyasha asked while slurping his noodles up. "It's the only time you are at peace." J said sarcastically before Inuyasha dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Just when he was about to start the second cup he heard the sound of laughter, and oh boy… he knew it all too well. "SIR! DUCK!" a shrilling voice came in some what a little too over dramatic way. Within a second a rugby ball came flying at high velocity in his direction from the left side. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. The hard ball was caught in Inuyasha's left while he ate with his right from the table.

"Ah man!" a blonde haired woman who looked around twenty expressed her disappointment. A few other boys joined the small disappointment committee. The blonde quickly cleared her throat while composing her face into a neutral form before speaking. "Sir that ba-" she was cut of by a crushing sound and saw… "Oops." Inuyasha said while he destroyed the ball by crushing it in his arms without even looking at his attacker.

"I told you not to bug me Jessica." Inuyasha said in his usual grumpy voice. "Oh come-on! Don't say that you like only the war part! I mean these are the only things that we can do without bugging anyone… well maybe a little bit… I mean who would complain?" Jessica was a beautiful blonde who had crystal blue eyes that could bore eyes into your back. She walked over to the small table set up for Inuyasha and sat next to him…. Which was considerably impossible since Inuyasha wouldn't allow anyone to sit next to him unless its in the middle of a war.

Jessica was an average school nerd in everyday America. But that turned over when she heard the news of her father's death in Vietnam. She dropped out off school when she was sixteen and signed up for the United States Army intelligence. But after being recruited for the main front to fight against Vietnam two years back… she fell head over heels for the silver haired eye candy in front of her.

But that was not the only thing. She lost her vision of a bloody revenge and viewed the war from Inuyasha's point of view. Instead of torture, end this war as soon as possible. And maybe then… she could ask Inuyasha out or at least say the "Three wrecked word". Inuyasha knew what his companion told was absolutely correct; these small disturbances were the only thing that could make him relax.

29, April 1975 23:15pm

"(cough) hehe…haha.. I can't believe…(cough) it came to this… but I knew this would come…." A heaving Jessica joked. She was soaked in blood with the bullet wound on her shoulder and her gut. Inuyasha was sitting there holding Jessica in his arms. "Stop talking…. You are going to need to rest." Inuyasha said in his neutral voice and with no expression on his face. But the dying girl knew what was going through the demons minds.

"I….." She inhaled sharply while tears erupted from her eyes from the searing pain. Both body and mind, the bullets were taking their effects on the blonde while the thought of dying in the arms of the guy she loved for the past few glorious years of her life. "….its….." again she breathed hard. "Jes-" Inuyasha was cut off. "Hush" Jessica hushed him while straining to put a finger to his lips. "Just hold me…." She pleaded. Inuyasha held back his words before nodding and got into a more comfortable position and held Jessica to his chest. She tried to snuggle into his body but that resulted a wave of pain.

Inuyasha could feel her body growing cold. He knew she was fading away and he was powerless. The latest battle, which was the result of the scenery of his dead team around him with some in unrecognizable way. The attack was done by a monk, a powerful one. The monk was assigned to take Inuyasha only, and he did so with a huge army behind him which outnumbered his Battalion while he was down for a few minutes. Calls for back up were ignored and the troop of fifteen faced the wrath of the Viet Cong's.

But just when almost everybody in his troops were dead except for Jessica… Inuyasha's demon blood overpowered the sacred sutras placed on him and freed himself. But by then Jessica had five bullets in her body. His demon unleashed the pent up fury for centuries on the army in front of it.

Present

Inuyasha could feel Jessica's heart rate slowing down rapidly. "Inu… she called him in short. "yeah?" Inuyasha asked with remorse. "Will you kiss me goodbye?" she asked with a small sad smile. "I.." Inuyasha began but Jessica cut him off. "Please…" she begged. He didn't hesitate before dipping down and catching her lips with his own in a small passionate kiss, and then…. 'Goodbye…. Jess…' Inuyasha knew what happened after their kiss. She passed on and she had a small smile on her beautiful face. "Hope you could rest now…" Inuyasha said while gently placing her body onto the ground before standing up.

He noticed a small white in her jacket which was lying a little away from her body. He picked it up. It was soaked in red but he could still read the content. He realized it was a letter and it was directed to him.

Dear Yash (Col)

I… i… don't know how to start this but if I I don't tell you this… Maybe you will never find out how I felt for you…(you are a blockhead! No offense) All these years of my life were my since I met you were the most wonderful days. Bugging you was nearly my greatest passion. But beyond that…. I love you. But you know what? You ignoring me and causing small-small embarrassing moments will never happen… which makes me sad…

But the thing is… if you have this letter, you know I am dead… so… as a final request… I want you to bury me with the rest of the boys. You know how much I hate to be alone, right? besides… I want to feel the soil that my father rests… to see this country flourishing, I want to remain here, so I can have all my wonderful memories with me… that's all… but wait maybe you will never know. I might be alive and you won't read this. All smiles.

With Respect

Captain Jessica Raynand, Green Beret

30, April 1975

"…..And hereby I declare the new Socialist Republic of Vietnam." Inuyasha watched from the top of a small hill as the assembly gathered there yelled out their victory for the protection of their people. On the other side he could see the American Forces withdrawing themselves.

"I guess you morons wanted to see this…." Inuyasha said with a bitter smile referring to his friends.

**Present time(way towards the heli lift)**

Inuyasha jerked awake by soft pale arms touching his face. He opened his eye to meet with concerned ocean blue eyes. Kagome was sitting next to him with a small towel on one hand and the other on his face which she reverted back immediately while blushing hard. He didn't say anything for awhile before asking. "Why aren't we moving?" he noticed the vehicle was motionless.

"We are here.." Miroku said while he moved his head to let Inuyasha see a small leer jet on the grassy plane. That's when he noticed the time… he was asleep for nearly five hours…. The longest he had ever slept. And he gave a silent thank you to the girl next to him because her aura made his mind flow through without any horrible sights….

All the components in the jet got out and walked toward the jet waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for today


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

The small jet was traveling west. The complete master mind behind was Kagome. She was given authorization to do the retrieval mission on Chinese soil y the People Republic Government itself. They wanted to make sure that this operation must be done with extreme caution because if the media came to know of American soldiers in their soil, the situation will go on like a wildfire and they will have to give a detailed explanation on the danger that was set free by the Americans.

'So here I am… with Kirara… and three new chaps, travelling back to my American nightmares….sigh…. how much worse can this get?' Inuyasha thought while looking out the window with Kirara on his lap snuggling into his body. 'Fur ball…' Inuyasha thought as he saw Kirara's antics.

Usually for a mission in the army will not be provided with any forms of luxury. But that was not the case here…. The government couldn't afford to let the people see a military aircraft taking off from the forest and land on the airport… Moreover that they wanted to miss the eyes of the new generation media kids who have eyes everywhere.

The day was turning to night. Most of the journey was spent on ground. Its just been about thirty minutes since they boarded the air craft. But Kagome was feeling a bit suffocated. Even though she were in good terms with Sango and Miroku…. The third party was silent, which made the whole craft silent aside from the faint humming of the engine outside. To make the matters worse…. She was right in front of the silver haired man, slightly squirmed every now and then. So as to let the tension slide off from her, she looked outside the window.

The darkness inched closer towards the horizon, threatening to cover the day with another night filled with shadows. The last light of the sun shimmered in the distance, splashing the sky with an array of bright colors, before they vanished. The sun was at its lowest and within minutes it will be gone only to be engulfed by the darkness of the night.

Kagome sighed before looking to the side to see Sango leaning on her seat. She had a relaxed expression on her face. 'I wish that girl would find some real peace…' Kagome spoke in her mind while giving a small smile to the sleeping woman. And then her attention turned to the other man, she shook her head lightly as she saw him sleeping in an odd fashion with his legs sprawled out and arms on either side with his right arm groping empty space.

"Why are you in the group of roughnecks?" Kagome was startled by the sudden masculine voice which undisputedly belonged to… "..Excuse me?" Kagome asked not getting what the man in front of her said. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked still staring out. 'Isn't it obvious?' Kagome thought. But as if reading her thoughts "Its not that obvious… CIA wont sent someone abroad without some personal intentions. So why are you sent on an highly dangerous meeting Agent?" Inuyasha asked.

'What the hell?' Kagome screamed in her mind. "I-" Kagome began but was cut off by Inuyasha "Be aware that I can smell when you lie." He warned her. 'Hes right… I might as well choose my words carefully or I will be facing a lot from an angry demon…' after all being raised by a family of religious people weren't for nothing. Kagome let out a defeated sigh and spoke. "They want you to join them…. That's all I can tell you. I am sorry." And she turned her gaze to the little fur ball that was now awake and boring eyes into hers.

"Wow! That little guy's cute!" Kagome accidently squealed before composing herself and clearing her throat. "I mean the cat is looking nice." She said in a composed voice. "She… not he and her name is Kirara." At the mention of her name Kirara meowed.

"Can I … I mean can I hold her if its… okay… that is.." Kagome suggested nervously. For a moment Inuyasha was silent before he looked down to Kirara as if asking her. She looked back up before jumping on to Kagome's lap. Kagome half expected this to happen… maybe a little less. She looked up to Inuyasha showing a grateful smile even though he was looking outside now and Kagome started to rub Kirara's ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

That's it bye and Review.


End file.
